A Taste of Fire
by Lovin In The Oven Contest
Summary: Would you like a little dessert after your meal? Too bad Edward has to wait a whole year for his. A/U Humor/Lemony Goodness!


****

**A Taste Of Fire **

****

**Word Count: 5,418 **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: ExB **

******Summary: Would you like a little dessert after your meal? Too bad Edward has to wait a whole year for his. A/U Humor/Lemony Goodness!

* * *

**

**_July 15th, 1947_**  
**_Savannah, Georgia_**  
**_The Cullen's Annual Barbeque_******

"You're sure about this Izzie?"

As we began to turn the corner onto Maple Street, I had to smile. I truly was my father's daughter. Charlie had a keen sense of smelling fear and hesitation when it came to my emotions, which is why the question posed to me had several different answers.

"Isabella Marie?"

_Uh oh_. Any time my middle name crossed his lips it meant he was about to make the decision for me. I could feel the urge pouring out of him to whip the car around.

"Daddy, it will be fine. Alice and I will probably turn in early after the barbeque anyway. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen leave at six o'clock for the train station. We're not even seeing them off."

"I don't like this, Izzie. Two young girls in that big house all alone? I don't like this at all. Besides, you just got back from your Aunt Ruth's and it's your first weekend home. Your mom and I have missed you."

I looked up into the rearview mirror just in time to catch his stern _I'm-the-sheriff-in-this-town_ look transform to that of a father truly in admiration of his grown daughter. It made my heart melt and tears prick my eyes at the thought of just about how close we were. I could tell Charlie anything. Well, almost anything.

"Daddy, must I remind you that we are no longer little girls in pig tails? I am eighteen now which means I have moved up in society's eyes as a mature young woman."

He scoffed and began to mumble but I continued on.

"Although I'm sure in a father's mind we all stay their little girls."

The statement brought a smile to his lips and I smiled back. I could still feel the tension in the car and wanted desperately to ease his mind.

"Daddy, it's only for two days. I promise to be home Sunday afternoon. I agreed to keep Alice company house sitting for her parents three months ago. I don't want to back out now. Plus, it will be fun to catch up with her. I haven't seen my best friend in a year."

Or her older brother for that matter. Not that I needed to mention that little fact to my father.

I had sixty letters from Alice telling me exactly everything Edward had been up to. How after I left, he had fallen behind in his studies until one day he came home and announced he had gotten his letter of acceptance to Berkley's medical program. I knew he was going to be a great doctor just like his father. I cried when I read that letter, my whole world shattering.

We were never together but I had been in love with Edward since I was 10 years old. Nothing ever evolved outside of harmless flirting through out the years…until the night before I left for my Aunt's. Our last brouhaha. The heat wave that July had been the highest it had ever been in twenty years. That sweltering hot July night in Savannah had gotten just a little bit hotter too...

_"My God Alice, it's hotter than the Georgia asphalt up here."_

I stomped to her bedroom window, yanking it up before straddling the damn thing in desperation for the wind to pick up. I was literally melting to death. If I could have gotten away with stripping completely down to nothing and running down to the pond, bare, I would have. I was on fire and the thin layer of perspiration had my little cotton white nightgown sticking to my body. It was pretty late though, everyone sound asleep in their beds except for Alice and me.

I grabbed the wash rag from the basin, ringing it out before placing it at my neck.

"You fall out that damn window my Daddy's going to have both our asses, Izzie."

I glanced at her, taking note that she was just as miserable as I was. She rolled off the bed and proceeded to the basin, grabbing her own rag in desperation. We weren't going to survive through the night like this and so my decision was made.

"I'm going down to the kitchen for a bucket of ice to sit on or a bowl of that fresh made vanilla ice cream Ms. Susie made today, you want anything?"

She laughed at my choice of words and rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm good. I think I'm going to soak in the tub for a bit and hit the hay. You go on though and enjoy that." She snickered at me.

As I made my way down to the kitchen, I could feel the calm of the house. So warm and inviting during the day but quiet and reserved at night. Not a sound could be heard except for the creaking of wood as I made my way down the grand staircase to my destination of cold creamy goodness.

In my haste for instant gratification, I didn't even bother to latch the freezer back; leaving the door wide open as I hoisted myself on the counter in the direct path of its cool air. I took my spoon and loaded it up with the biggest bite I could muster, looking for my brain freeze fix.

The second the sweet cold cream hits my tongue a moan escaped my lips.

"What I wouldn't give to be a spoon."

I dropped my spoon with a gasp.

There he was, standing in the door way with nothing on but a pair of shorts. I couldn't help the fact that my eyes traveled over every square inch of his body before stopping at his mid-section. He bloomed before me and I felt the heat rise not only in my face but in other areas of my body as well.

I watched in silence as he approached me and stepped between my legs. Instinctively, I leaned back to brace myself on my arms, my eyes wide open.

"May I have a taste?" He whispered.

I just sat there dazed, no words spoken as I came to the realization that this was the closest our bodies had ever come before. I nodded, my eyes never leaving him, as I watched him stick his finger into the churn of ice cream before smearing it on my lips. He slowly lowered his lips to mine and licked at the sweet vanilla cream.

Fire.

Intense fire blazed through every pore of my body with every stroke of his soft curved tongue as it flicked at my lips. The only response that escaped me was a whimper as he pulled back and whispered in my ear.

"May I have another taste?"

My breathing had become rapid and rough at the sound of his voice. I quickly nodded; words were lost to me again as he pulled at the tie of my night gown, lightly smoothing it off my shoulders before allowing it to fall down to my waist. He traced the line of my neck with his finger-tip thoughtfully before his smile was replaced with his intentions.

He stuck his finger back in the ice cream, grabbing a good amount on his fingers. I gasped at first at the coldness as I felt him smear it down my neck; his fingers lingered at the end of the trail right above my breast. I watched as he smeared the melting cream across my chest and finally caught his eyes as he looked up at me. He had me transfixed with just one look. I didn't even see him go for more ice cream, I was so wrapped up in his gaze.

His finger began to coat my bottom lip as they parted.

"Taste," he said gently.

I swirled my tongue around his finger and before I could stop myself, sucked it into my mouth. We both moaned in ecstasy and I could feel his tongue making its way down the trail. The further he went and closer he got to my breast had me sucking on his finger with soft greed. Suddenly he pulled back leaving me gasping for air.

He began to stroke my cheek and finally I had words.

"Edward, I…"

"Shh…I don't want to wake them," he whispered, cutting me off. "Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head and he leaned in really close.

"Are you sure?" He asked as I felt his fingers coated with icy cold goodness stroke at my now hard nipple. I began to wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him to me.

"Ah...so eager, are we? Lean back for me."

He started his descent, showering light teasing licks over my body before engulfing my hard pebble into his mouth. No longer holding still, my thrusts began to take a life of their own and before long, I was tugging at his hair for a reprieve.

"Please." The whimper fell from my lips.

"Suck baby," he demanded softly, making me wetter than ever before.

His fingers found my lips again and he pressed his two vanilla coated fingers past my lips. The more I tongued at his fingers the more he flicked at my breast. Before long, the sounds I was hearing were not only my own moans of pure bliss but also those of a hungry, lust filled man. This time when he pulled back abruptly, he caught me off guard; grabbing my face and kissing me.

The tongue-a-war began.

I couldn't get close enough. He was kissing me one minute and fondling my breast the next. It was all moving too fast and yet not fast enough…and then I felt his hand move between my thighs parting them wider as he sucked at my lips once more.

He groaned, capturing my lips to stifle me as I cried out.

"God damn it Izzie, you're so wet." He spoke against my lips which had me thrusting against his hand. He was leaving me breathless as his fingers glided through my slick folds. The sensations making me crazier as he gently kissed up to my ear.

"Such sweet cream, I bet. Sweeter than all the ice cream in the state of Georgia. Will you let me have just a taste before my meal?" He whispered.

I pulled at his waist as he extracted his hand from between my legs. He left me feeling wanton as I watched him take his fingers and suck at them, licking them clean. His head fell back and he slammed his fist on the counter top, jolting me before meeting me face to face.

His eyes burned intensely with purpose and a promise that he was going to have what he came for.

He grabbed my waist, pulling me flush with his chest.

"I fucking knew you would. So God damned sweet. I'm so hungry, baby. Can I have some more?"

My blush reared its ugly head as I shyly looked down at his chest.

"Trust me, baby. You'll like it and it will feel so good. I'm going to enjoy my meal, baby. I'm going to lick my plate clean."

I threw all caution to the wind as I trailed my own kisses down his neck and began nipping at him. I lasted thirty seconds in my lust-filled haze before he gently pushed me back and told me to lie down. As my legs spread wide, he grabbed the stool and pulled me to him as he gripped my thighs.

"So sweet and wet," he whispered as he licked his lips.

He dove between my legs and I felt his moist tongue lapping at me. The moaning alone was sending me over the edge with every stroke of his tongue.

His kiss. His mouth. His touch.

The flames grew into a twisted inferno of need as I felt myself explode around him. I withered beneath him as every thrust was met head on with his own thrusting tornado. He was serious.

He was going to lick his plate clean.

"That's right, baby. So good. You taste so fucking good."

"Please. Please Edward…"

"We're here, Izzie. You okay? You look a little flush."

My eyes flew open and I gasped as I saw we were parked in front of the Cullen's residence; my father standing beside the car holding my door open. I actually blushed before stepping out, making sure to grab the warm peach pie I made with my mom. It had won four first place ribbons for best peach pie in five counties. Not to mention it was a big hit in the Cullen household.

"Daddy, I'm fine. I'll see you on Sunday."

I grinned to myself as I made my way around the side of the house to the backyard. I was met with the welcome wagon at first sight.

"Izzie! You made it," Alice threw herself into my arms, almost knocking the pie out of my hands.

"Whoa, I missed you too!" I said as she grabbed my hand and began dragging me to the table setup to get me a plate. I laughed as I watched her load the plate to the brim. No way was I going to be able to eat all those ribs, potato salad and greens.

"I was so worried you wouldn't make the train. I'm so glad you are here!"

"Alice I wouldn't miss it for the wor-"

"Is that our Izzie?"

I heard Mrs. Cullen say as she came up beside me and wrapped me up in warm hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you so much for having me over. I have really missed you all."

"My God, it is you my dear! Edward, get Izzie a glass of that famous sweet tea. Sit. Eat. Carlisle, look at her all grown up. I bet you even go by Isabella now!" She gushed with her thick southern accent. I sat down and immediately turned my attention to the only man I wanted to ever see for the rest of my life.

"Izzie," he stated, giving me his signature crooked smile, as he handed me my glass of sweet tea. Our eyes locked together for just a moment and I thought to myself, '_Hot damn he's an aphrodisiac…every square inch of him. I just want to bottle him up.'_

His shoulders were broader now and I swore he had grown at least 5 more inches.

"Well, my my my Isabella! Is that your mama's famous pie? Well, aren't you just lovelier than a Georgia peach!" Dr. Cullen boasted at the end of the table, making me blush.

"She's sweeter than one too," Edward stated nonchalantly.

I sputtered in my tea as I began to cough before turning to Edward. He just grinned and winked at me as he took a bite of his potato salad.

The sexy bastard.

"Now, now Edward, watch yourself son. She just sat down at the table and I'm sure she is exhausted from the trip. I'm sure you will have plenty of time to put on the Cullen charm." He laughed before lifting his glass for a toast; Mrs. Cullen hitting him on the shoulder as he laughed harder.

"To our Izzie…Isabella. Welcome home darlin'."

Everyone raised their glasses and Edward turned to me to tap my glass.

"To my Izzie," he whispered only for me to hear. I grinned and clinked my glass with his. Our moment was stolen by Alice's younger brother, better known as the biggest high school football player in the state.

"Now Izzie, I know you brought more than one pie because you know this one's all mine." I turned just in time to see Emmett stick his fork into my peach pie.

I quickly snatched the pie from his greedy little hands.

"I don't think so Emmett. I only have one pie this time and I'm sharing it with everyone."

"Yeah meat head, you have to share remember? Last time we barely got any because you almost ate the whole thing." Edward snapped at him.

"I can't help it if I love her pie. There's a reason why her pie is the best in five counties! I can't get enough of her pie!" Emmett announced proudly.

"Son, that may be true but we all want a piece of her pie and its only fair that we all get one. It's too damn sweet to pass up. Izzie? You mind getting me a piece of your pie before my son eats it all?" Dr Cullen asked me as I began cutting the pie into slices for everyone.

"Why sure, Dr. Cullen. I'd be happy to give you a piece of my pie."

I got up from the table and took the pie to the serving table a few feet away in hopes of Emmett keeping his greedy little paws off my pie long enough for me to serve it to everyone. I slid a slice of my pie onto a clean plate for Dr. Cullen and took it to him.

"Here you go. Enjoy! I hope it tastes as good as last time."

"Oh, I'm quite sure it will. It's the best pie, truly," he stated before diving in and taking a big bite. I watched in anticipation, for you can always tell from the first bite if a person truly likes it or not.

"Mmm…so good. Just like I remembered, Izzie. Finger licking good."

I smiled and nodded at his compliment. I always took pride in my pie and wanted everyone to enjoy the best part of me.

My baking abilities.

I walked back to the serving table and started dishing out what was left as the summer breeze filled the air with smells of barbeque and honey suckle. I looked around on the table for a towel to wipe my hands off, some of the peach filling clinging to my finger tips. I felt his presence behind me as the wind carried along on its course; the sounds of family chatter in the distance.

"Here…let me help."

He was standing so close behind me I could feel every curve and muscle pressing into my backside as his hands found the sides of my waist. I had my hand raised up in an effort not to get the filling on my clothes and a blast of heat invaded my body as I felt his tongue suckle at my finger tips.

"Shh…they'll hear you," he whispered.

I righted myself only after realizing I had fallen back against him. He was still pressed to me as I reached down and grabbed him a plate.

"I want that one." He pointed to the slice I had messed up, peach bits and filling oozing on the sides. I reached for it, placing the plate in his hand as his warm breath cascaded down my earlobe before trailing along my neck.

"Don't worry baby, I always clean my plate," he whispered in my ear, placing a gentle quick kiss on my neck before quickly turning on his feet and retreating back to the table.

I took a long, deep breath to calm myself and lined the remaining plates on my arms.

Once served and devoured, Mrs. Cullen announced it was time to get a move on before they were late for the train. We said our goodbyes as they started down the driveway.

"So it's just us, right?" I asked Alice, praying we wouldn't be stuck with Emmett the whole weekend.

"Yes, Emmett is leaving in a few for his friend Eric's house for the weekend. I suspect the reason being that Eric's cousin Rosalie is in town. He has a crush on her, the poor thing. She doesn't give him the time of day," she giggled.

"Oh and I almost forgot; Edward is going to be staying with Jasper Whitlock." She suddenly turned two shades of red at the mention of Jasper's name.

"I see," I laughed at her.

She had written to me about him for months. Early on in their courtship, she let me know he was a friend of Edward and he had actually introduced the two at a school function. They were like two peas in a pod every since. She was bound and determined to marry that man, so she told me. I laughed again until I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Well, I'm off, see you two later and don't forget to lock up the house, its going to be dark soon."

I watched as Edward yelled for Emmett to get into the car so he could drop him off and he honked at us as he pulled from the drive. I turned back to Alice and followed her to the backyard for clean up duty. Alice had pointed out that we really didn't have much to do seeing how Edward had already gathered up the trash and picked up most everything.

"Oh no, the watermelon! We will have to have that eaten before they get back. You know how my mother is about wasting food. Maybe the guys can come over tomorrow for a game of poker and we can put away most of it then with those two." Alice nodded, the decision made.

"If those guys have their way it will be strip poker!" I quipped; earning me a giggling Alice and I couldn't help but join in.

Once everything was put away and the cooler brought in the house, we retired for the night. Three hours of scrabble later, we were both ready to hit the hay. A restless slumber fell upon me.

Sometime around one in the morning I found myself wide awake and craving that damn watermelon. I'll never forgive her for mentioning it. Being careful not to wake her, I crept out of the bedroom and found myself in all too familiar territory. The grand staircase still creaked under my feet a year later and I allowed myself a moment or two to take a trip back down memory lane.

__

"Such sweet cream I bet, sweeter than all the ice cream in the state of Georgia. Will you let me have just a taste before my meal?"

His words filled my mind as the heat traveled through my body, a pool already forming where I longed for his mouth again. I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present as I continued on to the kitchen. It was still the way I remembered.

Same counter-top. Same stool.

I made my way to the door of the kitchen that led to the back porch. I quickly unlocked it and dragged the cooler inside. That watermelon was going to be ice cold; perfect for the July heat. I pulled out the Black Diamond watermelon and grabbed the big knife from Mrs. Cullen's chopping block.

After slicing it right down the middle, I put one half back in the cooler after wrapping it, leaving the other half for my tasty desire. I went straight for the heart of the melon, cutting out a clean precise square before hoisting myself on the counter top. I bit into the delicious succulent fruit and moaned as the sweet juices went down my throat; a little bit escaping my lips and dribbled down my chin.

"What I wouldn't give to be a watermelon."

I wasn't startled this time because some part of me knew he would come. I suppose I expected it. I went ahead and leaned back on my arms, closing my eyes. I let my head fall back and suppressed a whimper when I heard the stool being dragged closer across the tile floor. I took in my surroundings, listening as I heard the melon being cut again.

"May I have a taste?" He whispered, making me wet instantly.

I leaned forward and met his gaze. His eyes were windows to the hottest inferno yet. He'd come to claim what he was robbed of the year before.

He ate his meal alright, but Dr. Cullen had started down the staircase before he could have his dessert.

I had hid on the back porch until they were both gone before making my way back to Alice's room. Leaving early the next morning, never saying goodbye.

His finger-tips grazed across my bottom lip, the juice of the melon coating his fingers as he held a piece of the watermelon to my already parted lips. I took the small piece in whole.

Then his lips crashed to mine.

I gave into his dominance immediately, moaning at the electric friction that was caused from him taking what had already been his. Sealed with one kiss. I shuddered with delight as he tongued at the small bit of fruit that was in my mouth, my tongue instantly submitting to his need for just one taste.

He pulled back as I felt the bit of juicy goodness roll past my tongue on to his and he swallowed it. I was panting with want.

I wanted more.

"May I have another taste?" The words fell from his lips.

I nodded as he touched my shoulders and slid my nightgown down to my waist. He unsnapped the clasp from the top of my head letting my hair fall in waves down my back. I watched as he grabbed another piece this time and brought it to my lips. He lightly coated my lips allowing the juice to dribble freely down my chin onto my neck. Leaning down, his lips captured mine before he began to nibble and suckle at the juice, making his way down the trail.

I was over come with sensations firing off in all directions when I felt his finger tips at my mouth again.

"Suck baby," he whispered as he pushed the small piece of melon in.

I sucked the juice from the bite before swallowing and took two of his fingers into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the juice left coated on his fingers until he could no longer contain the growl that brewed from his chest. He pulled his fingers from my mouth as gently as he could as I sucked at them until the tips broke the surface past my lips.

I felt the pull of my body to his as my legs parted further before I wrapped them around his waist instinctively. His smooth fingers made their way up my thighs, pushing the rest of my nightgown up.

He wasted no time letting his finger slide through my sensitive wet folds bringing forth yet another moan from my lips. He was at my ear in a heart beat. His breathing erratic.

"Do you know how many weeks…months I've counted waiting on my dessert?" He asked, never once stopping his fingers from stroking me. My whimpering became more apparent.

"I like that you're ready for me. I've waited a long time."

I shuddered at his words, feeling the pool between my legs start to overflow.

"Yes, baby. Just like that. I'm going to eat you all up. Lick you so clean before I take you."

Whimpers fell from my lips in earnest now, my thrusting into his hand unstoppable.

"You want it, don't you baby? You want me to taste that sweet cream again. Say it."

I gasped for air, the sensations becoming too powerful; his fingers increasing their pace.

"Say it. I want you to say it before I give you what we both want."

Words. He wanted me to tell him that I wanted it just as bad as he did.

All I could do was nod and moan.

"No. Say it."

I began to thrust hard against his palm when he stopped, making me cry out in protest.

"Baby, you are going to give me what I want. One way or another."

I felt the coolness of the melon start to trail down my inner thigh and still I rolled my hips with greed, wanting him closer. The cold tips of his fingers made their way down my slit before he began to stroke at me again. The cool morsel of fruit made me swell with heat.

His lips never left my ear.

"I'm going to devour you until nothing matters but my mouth on you and then, Izzie, only then, when you can't take it anymore, I'm going to bury myself inside you. Long powerful strokes until you are screaming my name. Tell me you want it. Say it," he demanded as he nibbled on my neck.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." My hips bucked at his cold fingers with every emphasis of the word.

He yanked my legs further apart and sat down immediately on the stool, lining me up with what I wanted most. He popped the bit of melon in his mouth, swallowing it downand savoring every drop of cream as he licked at his lips.

"Oh yes, baby. All mine."

His tongue thrust into my wet folds, sending me right to the brink. He was lapping me up, suckling and nibbling, throwing me over the edge in a matter of minutes.

I grabbed his hair, holding his mouth to me as I continued to ride out the orgasm with every roll of my hips on his face. I couldn't stop the moans leaving my body as I held him to me.

He gave a whole new meaning to the words _the tie that binds_.

He slowly pulled back once I let go of his hair and rose on the stool. Without a word, he dropped his shorts and his erection sprang free. I was engrossed in the size of it, worry instantly crossing my face.

"Oh no, baby. I'll be gentle."

He climbed over me, settling himself in between my legs. I moaned as his erection began to rub against my slick folds. I never knew such pleasure.

His eyes locked to mine, never letting me stray away.

"Look at me. I want to watch you. Lay back, baby."

As I leaned back on my elbows, his eyes held my attention, forcing me to grip at his hips and pulling him closer to me. His breathing became rough with every thrust of my own. Every thrust making me wetter, coating him with my sweet cream.

He laid one passion filled kiss to my lips before he dragged his erection past my folds, lining me up with the head of his cock. With one swift thrust he had buried himself inside me. Both of us cried out at the invasion.

Long powerful strokes. Just like he promised.

The blaze turned into a four-alarm fire.

My eyes were beginning to close when I felt his arm snake around my neck, forcing me to hold my head up…staring into those fiery green eyes.

"So fucking good, Izzie. So fucking good," he rasped out as he flung his head back, increasing his thrusts. He grabbed another piece of fruit in haste, popping it into his mouth quickly. He was overfilling me with every deep stroke and I found myself gripping his ass tighter with one hand, begging for more.

He moved inside of me with such force that I could barely keep up with his tongue as it pierced past my lips, stroking in and out of my mouth. I was so close and the more he fucked my mouth with his tongue the more I sucked on it: the juice of the melon being the common denominator.

Buy one dinner, get one free.

Before long I was meeting his thrust with my own, the coil about to snap.

"More," I moaned around his tongue as he grunted into my mouth.

"Oh baby, yeah. Fuck!" He grunted.

I saw stars as my orgasm took me not even five seconds later as he impaled me with such force my back arched and he immediately sucked my breast into his mouth. He bit down on my nipple, making me explode and milk him more as he came.

We laid there panting against each other in our after dinner bliss.

Finally, he rolled us over on the counter top to where he was cradling me to him and he began to whisper in my ear.

"Izzie, I want you to come to Berkley with me. Will you?" He kissed me along my jaw.

Words. I finally found words.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give."


End file.
